


Black is the Color of My Hair

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: In a world where your hair gets darker as you lose your innocence, Yuri is desperate to know what Yuuri's hiding.





	Black is the Color of My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the prompt: "Everyone is born with blonde hair. Their hair turns brown when they lose their innocence". 
> 
> I just went a step further and it just gets darker each time.

        Viktor was a perpetual child. Almost thirty years old and his hair was still had light has it have been the day he was born.

        Everyone was well aware of Viktor's fate. It's not really like he could hide it. 

        But even Yuri, only eighteen years old, had darker hair.

        Of course, that also could have had something to do with his current relationship status.

        Yuri was lying in bed, his big teddy bear of a boyfriend snuggled into his side. He looked down at the still sleeping man and ran a hand through Yuuri's hair.

        Yuuri... Yuuri had the darkest hair Yuri had ever seen. 

        It wasn't a bad color, nothing could ever look bad on Yuuri in Yuri's eyes. Only... _what could have made it so dark_?

        It constantly ate at Yuri's thoughts. He wanted desperately to know. But he was afraid to ask, because it might bring up bad memories. Awful things that could have happened. 

        So Yuri didn't ask.

        He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's head. He squeezed Yuuri tightly, as if that might take away all his pain.

        "There are better ways of waking me up than breaking my back," came Yuuri's strangled voice. 

        Immediately, Yuri jumped back and let go of Yuuri's form. 

        "S-Sorry," he said, burying his face in the pillows. Yuuri rubbed his back and chuckled. 

        "I'm only teasing you," he told Yuri. "Can you tell me what's wrong? What you're thinking about?"

        Yuri turned his head but didn't lift it up from the pillow. "You," he replied. Yuuri's eyes widened. 

        "Is something the matter?" he asked worriedly. Yuri grabbed his hand to calm Yuuri down.

        "No, no, that came out wrong," he grumbled. "I- Your hair."

        The response didn't seem to fully process in Yuuri's mind yet. He gaped at Yuri for a moment. "My... hair? Is- Is there something wrong with it...?"

        "No, I'm just- I'm just worried about you is all!" Yuri exclaimed, trying to smooth over the situation. "What ever could have happened must have been bad-"

        Yuuri took Yuri's hand comfortingly, smiling. "It's not as bad as you're thinking," he explained. "You know hair can change multiple times, right? Not just at once?"

        Yuri did know that, yes. It just... hadn't _processed_. "Oh."

        Yuuri smiled, patting Yuri's hand. "If you wanted to know, you only needed to ask," he said. "But since you're curious, I'll tell you." He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Every time I'm hit with depression and I sink too deeply in it, my hair turns darker. The time it went the darkest was when I was sunken so deep, I was trapped in my thoughts and was faced with my own mortality."

        Yuri's jaw went slack. But then he reached forward, placing a hand on Yuuri's neck and pulling him closer. Their foreheads touches and Yuri bumped their noses.

        "You don't need to go there ever again, because I'm going to be right here to pull you out."

        "Promise?"

        "Always."

        And their lips touched. They broke away, both smiling. 

        "So, how about breakfast?"


End file.
